Clef and Adams Roadtrip to Russia
by QuillofBlindie
Summary: This is for the CrackFiction Contest on the SCP wiki. This is not meant to be taken seriously. It is a joke. I can write way better than this, given the time. I swear.
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"(OMG Disclaimer there's smex and swearz! Lawlz don't read if your faint at heart rawr! xo 3)/p
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"One day Dr. Clef and Agent Adams decided to take a road trip (yayz). "Where should we go?" asked Adams. "We should go to Russia!" declared Dr. Clef excitedly. So they jumped into a car and started to drive on the highway./p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"The saw many things like [REDACTED] and [DATA EXPUNGED] and it was all very pretty. They sang many fun road trip songs like "The Legs on the SCP-682 Regenerate" and "Twinkle Twinkle SCP-173". Adams was very impressed by Clef's ukulele playing and thought it was smexy./p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"They then stopped at McDonalds (yum) and got some food because they were really hungry from all the singing. "We are almost to Russia!" cheered Clef. "Yay!" cheered Adams. Then they kept driving and singing and eating their McDonalds breakfast because McDonalds serves breakfast all the time and that was Clef and Adams favorite thing from McDonalds! They were very happy and Clef was very turned on by the way Adams ate her hashbrowns./p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"Then they got really tired and decided to stop in a hotel for the night. And then they had the smex. And it was very smexy. So smexy in fact that everyone in the entire world had an orgasm! And they went to sleep (zzzsmex)./p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"Then that next morning they went and kept driving some more and more until they got to the Ukraine! "We are really super super super SUPER close to Russia now!" cheered Dr. Clef! "Yay we are almost to Russia!" cheered Adams./p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"Then they went to a Ukraine McDonalds (becuz they totes have to have McDonalds, lawl) and ate even more breakfast and sang more songs (yayz)! And both of them thought the other was really smexy and then they went to another hotel./p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"Then they had even more of the smex! This time it was super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super suer super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super SUPER smexy! It was so super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super SUPER smexy that the entire world had a super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super SUPER smexy orgasm!/p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"And then after have smex they decided to talk about their feelings and discuss important political stuff because my mom says that after two adult have smex two times that's what they have to do with each other. So Adams and Clef talked about that and then decided to go to bed (zzzmoarsmex)./p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"Then the next morning they got even MORE McDonalds breakfast and sand MORE songs and were even MORE turned on to each other that they decided to do the smex in the car because they couldn't wait till they got to a hotel! It wasn't very smexy though because my mom said it isn't very smexy to do the smex in the car. So then they kept driving./p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"Then Adams and Clef got to another hotel that was right on the border of Russia and they were really excited and went up to their hotel room, but they didn't want to do the smex because Clef ran out of "rubber" and my mom says it's impossible to do the smex without rubber because if you don't then you'll get hairy and that's gross! So instead they decided to simply to drink lots of boos so that they could have nice dreams and even though it has a scary name my mom said that boos actually give you really nice dreams and Adams and Clef wanted nice dreams so they dranks all kinds of boos and went to sleep (zzzznosmexjustboos)./p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"That next morning…/p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"***/p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"Adams swore under her breath. She hadn't expected the Chaos Insurgency to reach them so quickly, especially when she was sure she had covered their tracks. She peered out from behind the check-in desk to get an idea of her situation./p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"Clef was lying on the floor in a pool of blood and shrapnel. There was no way he could still be alive. Not after what they hit him with./p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"The Chaos Insurgency had them surrounded, and Adams could only see one way out of this. She took a deep breath. She'd at least make sure to take a few with her./p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"Adams jumped over the counter and fired upon her attackers. A few fell instantly to the ground. The rest made up for the bullets she spent./p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"She was hit first in the left shoulder. Then the right knee. Stomach was next to go, then her chest. The final bullet entered through her head./p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"Adams fell to the ground, not too far from the motionless body of Dr. Clef. As the last few seconds of her brain tried to comprehend what was happening, all Adams could think of was how close they had been to reaching their goal./p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"How close they had been to Russia./p  
p style="line-height: 18.048px; color: #333333; font-size: 12.8px;"FIN…/p 


End file.
